1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an effective and stable routing method significantly reducing overheads of advance information exchange messages which causes degradation in performance of a wireless sensor network in consideration of wireless link characteristics in a wireless sensor network environment.
The present invention is derived from a research project supported by the Information Technology (IT) Research & Development (R&D) program of the Ministry of Information and Communication (MIC) and the Institute for Information Technology Advancement (IITA) [2005-S-038-03, Development of UHF RF-ID and Ubiquitous Networking Technology]
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless sensor network is a core technology of a ubiquitous network that has been rapidly developed lately and used in various application fields such as environment monitoring, highway traffic information management, building monitoring, and the like. The wireless sensor network consists of sensor nodes each of which is equipped with a sensor module and a network module. In the wireless sensor network, a number of sensor nodes are positioned at target areas and organically operates to form a network.
In the wireless sensor network environment, a number of wireless sensor nodes are connected in an ad-hoc scheme to form a network and cooperatively operate. A main object of the wireless sensor network is to measure an object or a phenomenon to be observed by a sensor to generate information and transmit the generated information to a predetermined destination. In order to efficiently transmit the information to the destination, a routing scheme is needed. In an existing routing scheme, a method of setting a path between the distributed sensors and transmitting the generated information through the path is used to transmit the generated information to the destination. In order to use the method, network configuration information is required. In an environment in which changes in topology frequently occur such as in the wireless sensor network having nodes with mobility, a large amount of energy is consumed to maintain the network configuration information and large transmission delays may occur. Therefore, a geographical routing method using position information of each node is required to reduce overheads of exchanging network information.